Getting Gold Times on Advanced Levels in Marble Blast Gold
This guide was created by Mike McFadden, and the alternate paths are by ShadowMarble, and an . A lot of these levels use speed tricks like "Fast Start" in them. These tricks are described here: Speed Tricks Levels # Thrill Ride: Using diagonal movement, jump towards the block that blocks the finish. If you are going fast enough and you are high enough, you should be able to get over. OR go on the normal path until you are past the elevator and at the flat part higher a parallel to the ending platform, and jump towards the platform, land on it and finish as normal. # Money Tree: For those of you who can't use the world record path, after collecting gem number four, go back through the hole and collect what gem eight on the world record path is, then go up the ramp that has a gem on it and get on the moving platform that takes you from one side of the level to the other (but not the one that goes up) for gem seven and eight. Then go to where the moving platform that goes up is, and finish the level normally. # Fan Lift: Using wall-hits for the first two fan lifts, quickly go up and when there are no more walls to hit going forward, just finish the level normally. # Leap of Faith: Using diagonal movement, grab the super jump and use the jump + super jump trick to launch yourself to the tower, grab the gem, and use the shock absorber and finish the level normally. # Freeway Crossing: Use diagonal movement at a 50 degree angle until you have cleared the second large purple moving block, then go back to the normal 45 degree angle and finish the level. # Stepping Stones: After collecting the first gem, quickly jump across toward the super jump across the gap, then collect the gem farthest from where you are, then super jump up to the staircase with the last three gems going down on them. # Obstacle Course: If you can't use the world record path, quickly go up the ramp at the start, then jump down the downward slope towards the mud, then jump to the popping moving platform at the top left and pop your way towards the finish. # Points of The Compass: Use the world path, or if you don't know the path, jump towards the gem at the immediate left, then quickly jump towards the two moving platforms that are converging into each other to get the gem farthest from the finish, then jump on the singular moving platform to get the last gem on the start pad's immediate left, then jump on yet another moving platform to get to the finish. # 3-Fold Maze: Start off by rolling off the left side of the platform and getting the gem at the bottom of the level. Go toward the camera, then go up the ramp. Hit the first Gravity Modifier and you should be on a red platform. The next gem is on the other side of the wall with the Gravity Modifiers, so what you want to do is try to go AROUND the right side of the wall. This is necessary to save time. The gem is at the end of this long path of course. After that, go left, then jump up the ramp (jumping once before the ramp and once when you land seems to be the fastest). After that go up one more ramp, which should be in front of you. Without stopping, jump forward and left off the side of this platform. You should be heading toward an upward yellow ramp next to another downward ramp with two gravity modifiers on it. The trick here is to bounce off the upward ramp and land on the left side of the downward ramp. If you do this, roll down the ramp and hit the gravity modifier. You will end up in front of the last gem. Get this gem, then jump up and to the right to reach the goal. # Tube Treasure: Go up the first half tube (the one just in front of the start) and collect the gem on the ramp, get the one on the next half tube, then jump to the half tube you see at the farthest side of the half tube and get the third gem. Go to the gem on the edge of the blue platform (behind the start) and fall into the crack between the two tubes and get the fifth gem and flip back towards the finish and jump into the tube at the right. Wall-hit to get the seventh gem and turn around to go into the tube and collect the eighth gem at the top of the plus-shaped tube, then roll to the finish. # Slip 'n Slide: Using diagonal movement, jump to the platform to the immediate right and keep jumping to the right until you finish. # Skyscraper:The only trick you need to keep in mind is this: go around the skyscraper at the beginning (counter-clockwise), get the two Time Travels, then get the Super Jump. Get on the first elevator when it comes down like you would normally, then get on the next elevator and get the gem. Use the Super Jump to jump up to the left side of the skyscraper to get the next gem, then just beat the level normally. #'Half-Pipe Elite':Start this one by rolling off the platform and bouncing halfway between the Super Speed and the edge of the half pipe. Start to hold back and rotate the camera about 45 degrees to the right. When you get the Super Speed, activate it and try to get the gem in between the half pipes. If you go over it, you went too fast, and if you go under it, you went too slow. Once you get the gem, quickly rotate the camera around and try to land at the very top of the half pipe. When you do this, roll down about halfway to the bottom and start jumping after that. You should pick up a LOT of speed. Stay to the right side of this half pipe (assuming you are facing the side that has the starting platform), and you should be going fast enough to get the second gem up here. Rotate the camera to face straight down while holding left. Repeat the trick with landing at the top of the half pipe and jumping across to the other side to soar up to the other side. Try to get the gem on the way up and land on the next thin half pipe. Repeat the trick again on this half pipe to get the gem high up in the air. Note: If you don't jump high enough on this gem, you can activate the Super Speed in mid-air and it will act almost like a Super Jump! After this, roll down to the other side of the half pipe and transfer to the final one. Do the jumping trick on this half pipe while getting the last gem to make it to the goal! #'A-maze-ing' #'Block Party' #'Trapdoor Madness' #'Moebius Strip' #'Great Divide Revisited' #'Escher's Race' #'To the Moon' #'Around the World In 30 Seconds' #'Will o' Wisp' #'Twisting the Night Away' #'Survival of the Fittest' #'Plumber's Portal' #'Siege' #'Ski Slopes' #'Ramps Reloaded' #'Tower Maze' #'Free Fall' #'Acrobat' #'Whirl' #'Mudslide' #'Pipe Dreams' #'Scaffold' #'Airwalk' #'Shimmy' #'Path of Least Resistance' #'Daedalus' #'Ordeal' #'Battlements' #'Pinball Wizard' #'Eye of the Storm' #'Dive!' #'Tightrope' #'Tango' #'Icarus' #'Under Construction' #'Pathways' #'Icarus' #'Darwin's Dilemma' #'King of the Mountain'